Pasión
by Leukar
Summary: [IchiRuki]No pueden, lo saben. Lo intentan ocultar, negarlo, pero el deseo que siente el uno por el otro es mayor. Saben que se necesitan, y quieren cubrir esa necesidad. Lemon!


PASIÓN

---------------

Besó sus labios, casi con rabia. Abrazó con fuerza su cálido cuerpo. Todo estaba empezando de nuevo. Todo estaba mal. Pero lo que estaba ocurriendo era todo lo que ella quería. Acarició su pelo mientras él hacía descender su boca hasta el cuello de ella.

Un segundo después toda la magia acabó. Un ruido proveniente del piso inferior de la casa les indicó que ya no estaban solos. Se separaron rápidamente, sin siquiera mirarse a los ojos. Rukia salió de la habitación de Ichigo todo lo rápido que pudo.

"Está mal." Su conciencia le recordaba una y otra vez quien y que era. Pero eso siempre ocurría demasiado tarde. Durante los momentos que pasaba con Ichigo, la que reinaba en su alma era la pasión. La pasión que la consumía siempre que estaba con él. "No debes. No eres humana." Mentalmente, se prometía que nunca volvería a suceder. Pero a la hora de la verdad, jamás cumplía.

Era ya tarde. Isshin y sus hijas habían ido a atender una consulta de urgencia, y acababan de llegar. Ambas niñas, después de darle las buenas noches a su padre, se dirigieron a su habitación. Cuando entraron en su cuarto, encontraron a la pequeña shinigami cambiándose todavía.

-Rukia-ne-chan, creíamos que ya estarías durmiendo.-le dijo en voz baja Yuzu.

-Bueno, es que... No tenía mucho sueño.- decía mientras se ponía la camiseta de su pijama.- Bueno, pero ya es tarde, me voy a dormir.- dicho esto, se tumbó en su cama y tapó su cuerpo con las sábanas.-Buenas noches, Yuzu, Karin.

Cerró los ojos y esperó hasta que el sueño se apoderase de ella, pero parecía que nunca llegaría.

¿Cómo había empezado todo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía negarse?

Todo había empezado apenas unas semanas antes. Hacía dos semanas, eran dos amigos. Dos amigos que compartían un secreto. Después de eso, compartieron algo más. Compartían su propia alma...

Tan solo un roce había desencadenado todo lo que estaban viviendo ahora. Y aquello que estaban viviendo era como un sueño, un sueño muy hermoso, un sueño que se convertía en pesadilla cuando se daban cuenta de su error.

La primera vez que sus labios se habían encontrado, fue por pura casualidad. Una coincidencia hizo que los dos estuviesen en el comedor, una coincidencia hizo que uno de los adornos de la mesa se cayera, y esa misma coincidencia hizo que sus cuerpos se acercasen a una distancia milimétrica a coger dicho objeto. Después un cruce de miradas. No hubo palabras. Entre ellos no hacían falta. Usaban otro leguaje, uno que solo ellos entendían. Segundos después, sus labios se fundían en un beso que parecía eterno, apasionado, sufrido. Se separaron apenas unos centímetros, para poder mirarse a los ojos.

Detrás de Ichigo vio un reloj. Ese reloj indicaba que era hora de irse al instituto. La muchacha se levantó inmediatamente y se alejó del chico, dejándolo más confuso de lo que estaba.

-Ichigo, esto... Esto no había tenido que ocurrir. Y lo sabes. Será mejor, que lo olvidemos por completo.- decía la shinigami con su tono más frío posible mientras cogió la cartera y salía por la puerta.

El chico aún se quedó en casa durante unos minutos. Tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos.

Mientras estaba en clase, rezaba para que no llegara el momento en que tuviese que volver a hablar con Ichigo, pero como siempre, al contrario de nuestros deseos, el tiempo avanza. Y el timbre sonó, indicando que había finalizado las clases. Cuando iba recogiendo sus cosas, vio a Ichigo recogiendo también las suyas, como todos los días. Pero ese día no había sido igual.

Como siempre, cuando ya llevaba un tramo recorrido de regreso a casa, Ichigo la alcanzó. El temido momento había llegado.

Pero no ocurrió como ella había imaginado. La conversación entre ellos era completamente normal. Las mismas palabras, peleas y riñas, los mismos gestos. Nada había cambiado, ¿o sí? Sí, ella detectaba algo en la mirada del chico que era distinto. Pero supo, que ella misma tenía esa mirada en su rostro. Y también supo que él lo había notado.

Llegaron a casa como todos los días. Saludaron a las niñas, Ichigo tuvo que esquivar una patada giratoria... Como todos los días. Era un día tan normal, que a Rukia hasta le dio la impresión de haberse imaginado todo eso. Pero no era así, y lo pudo comprobar cuando se quedaron solos en toda la casa.

Ichigo se había acercado, quería hablar con Rukia sobre lo ocurrido esa misma mañana, pero las cosas no fueron como esperaban.

La llamó por su nombre, ella se giró, y cayó en la inmensidad de esos ojos azul cielo que tanto le gustaban. No era su intención principal, pero no pudo evitarlo. La cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, pero a la vez con delicadeza, para no hacerle daño. Con una mano levantó su barbilla para poder besar esos labios que tanto deseaba. No duró mucho. Nunca duraba mucho. Siempre había algo que los hacía detenerse. Siempre había alguna cosa que frenaba la pasión que sentían, y que no podían mostrar. Y ésa vez no fue una excepción. Se separaron rápidamente, sin siquiera mirarse, como iba a ser costumbre, y actuaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero ambos sabían que no era así.

Las dos semanas siguientes, transcurrieron igual para ambos jóvenes. Momentos intensos, aunque efímeros. Pasaban tan rápido que apenas los notaban, y cada vez querían más. Cada vez sus caricias buscaban nuevos lugares por explorar, cada vez sus besos eran más apasionados. Cada vez el tiempo que pasaban a solas les parecía menor, y buscaban la preciada soledad que les daba aquellos momentos tan íntimos.

Después de dos semanas, ya lo tenían asumido. Sin haberse dicho jamás lo que sentían el uno por el otro, los dos lo sabían. De nuevo no hacían falta las palabras. Pero aun así, después de dos semanas, aún estaban igual.

Cuando despertó ese día para ir al instituto, en lo único que podía pensar era en la inutilidad de asistir a esas clases, después de todo, ella no era humana, no le era necesario tomar una educación humana. Suspiró. Le hubiese gustado gastar ese tiempo para... Otras cosas.

"¡No, no y no! Tengo otras muchas cosas que hacer aparte de estar con ese idiota. Además, se supone que no debo estar con él..." se entristeció un poco. Después de todo, al final, cuando Ichigo ya no esté luchando junto a la sociedad de almas, ya no lo volverá a ver... Posiblemente jamás... "¡NO!" no pensaba dejar que eso ocurriese, no podía. ¿dejar de verle? ¿Hacer como si nunca hubiese existido? ¡No podía! Ahora no.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de su habitación, para ir a la de Ichigo. Cuando entró, vio que el chico aún se estaba cambiando. Le faltaba ponerse la camiseta.

-¡Rukia!- el chico la miró extrañado. Ese no era un comportamiento normal en ella. La muchacha se sonrojó un poco mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, dejándolos a los dos solos.-¿Qué te pasa?

No respondió. Tan solo desvió la mirada. No sabía lo que le pasaba. No sabía ni lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. ¿Por qué había ido a su habitación? No sabía la razón exacta que le había impulsado a ir allí, tan solo sabía que no quería perder todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

-Rukia...- el chico se acercó a ella. Cuando estaba a unos escasos centímetros, la shinigami alzó el rostro, lo miró a los ojos, y se acercó a él, a sus labios. Ichigo, un tanto sorprendido, la abrazó y le devolvió aquel preciado beso. Otro que no duraría mucho, pero aun así no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Ichigo...- cuando se separó de él, en voz baja para que nadie se enterase, le confesó lo que de verdad quería.- no vayamos hoy al instituto- el chico la miró extrañado.- vayamos a algún lugar... Que sea... Solo para nosotros.- Ichigo se acercó de nuevo a ella, la besó con furia, se apoderó de sus labios, de su lengua, de su boca. Aunque le pidiese un imposible, él haría lo que fuese por su ángel de la muerte. El problema era el lugar. ¿Dónde irían?... Ya tenía una cierta idea.

-------------

Habían salido de casa como si fuesen al instituto, como todos los días, pero tenían otro destino en mente. Cuando apenas llevaban un par de calles recorridas, se desviaron por una calle secundaria en la que a aquellas horas de la mañana apenas había gente. Perfecto para ellos. Apretaban el paso, no querían ser descubiertos; se sentían como dos fugitivos. Ichigo apretó el paso y, cogiendo la mano de Rukia, se metió por una callejuela que conducía a las afueras de la ciudad. Caminaron alrededor de unos quince minutos, y al final llegaron a su destino.

En aquel lugar apenas había edificios, como mucho tres en aquella calle, todos abandonados. Perecían casas sacadas del siglo XIX, con un muro que rodeaba la casa, verjas que impedían la entrada, un enorme jardín mal cuidado, y una casa de varios pisos con algunas ventanas rotas.

-¿Qué es esto?- Rukia aún seguía de la mano del chico, y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, rompió el contacto de inmediato. Eso entristeció un poco al joven, pero supo ocultarlo; ya estaba a ese tipos de tratos con Rukia.

-Aquí antes vivía la gente más rica de la ciudad, pero hace muchos años que no se usan, y nadie viene por aquí.

-Vaya...

Con un gesto, Ichigo indicó a Rukia que la siguiera. Entraron a una de las casas más grandes que habían saltando por la verja. Cuando ya estuvieron en el jardín, pudieron ver la cantidad de pequeñas atracciones - columpios, toboganes - que lo llenaban. Allí debieron de haber vivido muchos niños. Los dejaron atrás y entraron por una de las viejas puertas que daban acceso a la casa.

-Cuando era pequeño, solía venir aquí con Tatsuki. Era como nuestro escondite secreto. Como un segundo hogar para nosotros.- miró con detenimiento cada detalle de la sala, como si cada rincón le recordase algún momento de su pasado.

Finalmente posó su mirada en la morena, que había estado detrás de él todo el tiempo. Rukia se acercó a él y, tal y como había hecho en el cuarto del chico, le besó. Rodeó su cuello con sus pequeños brazos, hundió sus finos dedos en su pelo, y sintió como nunca antes había sentido el cuerpo de Ichigo cuando este cogió su cintura y la atrajo hacia si. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, el chico se acercó de nuevo a ella y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, desabotonándole la camisa con mucho cuidado. Poco a poco, la fue tumbando en el suelo, dejándola debajo de su cuerpo. Continuaban besándose, cada vez más apasionadamente, sus corazones eran los dueños de sus cuerpos y de sus mentes. Cuando ya estaban completamente desnudos, se miraron. Era la primera vez que lo hacían, y no tenían ninguna experiencia. Ambos estaban sonrojados ante la visión del cuerpo del otro, algo completamente nuevo. Ichigo se agachó de nuevo y volvió a besar los labios de la muchacha, tan suaves, tan delicados. Notó como una mano recorría la musculatura de su pecho, lentamente, acariciándolo, despertando un deseo aún mayor en él que exigía ser satisfecho. Puso la mano izquierda en la cadera de Rukia, rozándola apenas, haciéndola descender por su muslo con dulzura, para luego subir de nuevo y llegar hasta su vientre. Paró un momento, tan solo unos segundos, simplemente para concienciarse de que aquello iba en serio. Su mano continuó su recorrido, llegando a los pequeños pechos de la shinigami. No sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero le gustaban todas aquellas sensaciones. La mano de Rukia se enredó en el pelo de él, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La miró, aún con aquel tinte rojo en las mejillas. Había llegado el momento. Se acercó, lentamente, no quería hacerle daño y, al mismo tiempo que penetraba en su cuerpo, la besaba con una furia y una pasión que los dominaban a ambos.

Para Rukia, al principio, fue extraño, incluso un poco molesto, pero solo fue al principio; también era su primera vez y por muy torpe que fuese, jamás cambiaría ese momento por nada. Después de todo, también estaba disfrutando...

--------------

Estaban juntos, abrazados, desnudos. No había sido perfecto, pero estaban felices. Las manos de la morena se aferraban con fuerza a aquel cuerpo que estaba junto al suyo. Aquel cuerpo fuerte, musculoso... Humano. Era un cuerpo de un humano; el suyo, no era más que uno falso.

"¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿Cómo he podido hacer esto?" se sentía mal. Ichigo era humano, estaba vivo, ella en cambio, no era más que un fantasma. ¿Cómo podía pedirle a Ichigo que amase algo que jamás podría conseguir? ¿Cómo había podido ella darse el capricho de enamorarse de ese niñato?

Se levantó, dando un pequeño susto al chico que tan solo podía acariciar el suave pelo de la chica. Eso era una mala señal. Rukia tenía dudas.

-¿También vas a engañarte esta vez?- la voz del chico la sorprendió, aunque el hecho de no haberla oído hasta ese instante era ya una sorpresa aun mayor. Sabía a lo que se refería, pero no podía estar más tiempo allí, con él. Siguió cogiendo su ropa y poniéndosela a la mayor velocidad posible.- ¡Maldita sea, Rukia, contéstame!- su voz... Era un poco distinta a la normal. Parecía como si le costase articular las palabras. Estaban llenas de dolor.

-Ichigo, esto... No...- finalmente, aquellas lágrimas que ya hacía tiempo querían salir de su cuerpo, acudieron a sus ojos y recorrieron libres sus mejillas.- Ichigo... No podemos...- se le quebró la voz. Sus palabras también se estaban tiñendo de dolor.

Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, protegiéndola de la verdad que vivían. Ella era shinigami, y tenía que vivir el la Sociedad de Almas. Él era humano, y su lugar, estaba en la Tierra.

-Rukia, haremos que sea posible.

Ella se abrazo al cuerpo que la estaba protegiendo, lo necesitaba más que nada en ese momento.

-Ichigo, quiero estar contigo, lo sabes, pero... No puedo quedarme ne este mundo, no hay un lugar para mí aquí...

-Idiota, claro que sí que hay un lugar para ti, ya sea en Karakura, o en mi armario...- recibió un golpe en la cabeza. No era momento para bromas.- pero Rukia... Sea cual sea ese lugar, sé que... En el... También estoy yo.

-Ichigo...- lo miraba sorprendida.- ¡Qué cursi!

-¡Idiota! ¡Para una vez que te digo algo bonito, me respondes así!

-Pero...

-Rukia- la acalló. Ella tan solo sabía sacar más problemas.- Por muy difícil que sea, estaremos juntos. Aunque la sociedad de almas no quiera, aunque tu hermano te persiga... Estaremos juntos... Siempre...

...y para siempre...


End file.
